Lily Rose
by The Rwby Turtle
Summary: Lily Rose is the adopted daughter of Hamato Yoshi. When he is brutally murdered one night, Lily Rose leaves most of her old life behind to begin training the ninja turtles. Lily Rose no longer believes anything is 'normal,' and living in the sewers, training humanized turtles is not helping. (Sorry for the sucky summery, its a lot better than it sounds.) Please R&R! Thx guys!


Sometimes, I wonder if anything not extreme will happen to me. I don't think that will ever happen, but its nice to dream. I'm the adopted daughter of Hamato Yoshi, Master of Ninjitsu. He 'adopted' me when he found me unconsious in front of a bar. I had a dog collar around my neck, with a leash that was tied to a lamp-post. I had mutiple bruises covering my body, signs I had been beaten. He told me he walked up to me. He silently undid the coller that was choking me. He picked me up and carried me to his home. He said he laid me down on the couch and sat with me until I woke up. He said I wasn't older than five. I remember he asked me my name and I responded, " I don't have one. Daddy only called me Beastie or Nuisence." Then came the moment that changed my life forever. He said,

"Well, I'm your daddy now. My name is Yoshi, and your name, is Lily Rose.

I'm eleven now. We live in New York. I have trained in ninjitsu since then. My training suit is a black skintight shirt with a yin-yang on the back, tight black leggings, a white belt, black riding boots with small white bows and a black mask, and I also wear my hair in a high ponytail with a white bow. Yoshi homeschooled me, starting when I was seven. I help him fight the Purple Dragons, and I also feed his pet rat, Splinter, and around midnight, I go teach him ninjitsu. I love my live, but the most normal thing I do is sleep, and even then, I normally only sleep from 11 to five, when I make Yoshi a cup of coffee and start training until Yoshi wakes up. Then one night, Yoshi myseriously asks me to go out and run some errands. I remember, he said to go to his favorite store, Murphey's, and buy some eggs and bacon for the next day. I knew we were out of both, so I happily agreed, because I love bacon. I hopped out of the window and jogged to the store. I bought the groceries, and headed home. I guess I took approximately 10 minutes, but it was about 5 minutes too long. I hopped back through the window at home. I started to say, 'I'm home,' but then I stopped speaking immediately. I saw my father, Hamato Yoshi, lying limp and bloody on the floor. I dropped the groceries and ran to his side. I took his hand and squeezed it. He spoke to me in a raspy voice.

"My dear Lily Rose, stay safe. Keep the city safe. Don't let the Foot capture you. They don't know you exist yet, but be catious at all times. On the table is my final gift to you. Wear it at all times, and let it guide you when you are lost. I love you, my flower." I was trying not to cry as I responded,  
"Yes, father. I will love you always." He smiled and let go of life. I leaned over slowly and kissed his forehead.

"You will never be forgotten, father. And I promise, someday, I will avenge you." I rested my head on his chest and cried. I cried hard tears. I cried for a very long time. When I lifted my head up, there was no more blood. My father was gone. I stood up and fufilled his final wish. I walked slowly over to the table. There was a beautiful yin-yang necklace. I picked it up and latched it around my neck. I stood there for a moment before I remembered Splinter. I glanced at his cage from across the room. His cage door was open, and he was gone. And now, I was all alone.

I walked up to my bed. I laid down, shut my eyes, and drifted of into a deep slumber. The next morning when I woke up, I looked at my watch. 5:oo even. I smiled and walked down the stairs, shaking my head, trying to get a bad dream out of my head. I walked down straight into the dojo. I needed to get my mind off of my dream. I picked up my wakizashi and started doing katas. I was in the dojo for about half an hour before I realized I was hungry. I left the dojo wondering why Yoshi wasn't up yet. The I saw him. It all came rusing back in two seconds. It wasn't a dream; it was real. I ran back into the dojo to grab my 5 main weaopons; my twin sai, and my pair of nunchucks I hung from my belt, I put my katanas and bo staff on my back, and I sheathed my wakizashi, which hung from my belt as well. I jumped out of my window and started running. I ran away from home, away from Yoshi, away from everything bad that was ever with me, I left my old life behind. From now on, I will be a protector of the city. I will live alone and perform only honorable deeds until I could avenge my father. That was my life's goal, along with protecting everyone from everything. I was running down an alley when I tripped on a manhole cover. I was completely zoned out, so I didn't catch myself. I held my arms out to catch myself. I heard a _snap_ and then instant pain filled my left arm. I rolled over on my back. I clutched my arm to my stomach. I looked up at the manhole cover, but it was closed. I frowned. I wouldv'e sworn it was open when I tripped on it. I stood up and walked over to it. I leaned over and opened the manhole cover, and I saw a giant humanized rat holding a baby humanized turtle on his back. The baby turtle (who was wearing a blue mask) clutched the rat tighter. Isaw his lip quivering and tears in his eyes. The rat didn't see me, but I assume he felt me tripping over the manhole cover. I don't know why, but I decended down the ladder stealthily behind the turtle and rat. The turtle seemed to be intrigued by me, as if he had never seen a human before. I looked at the rat more closely. It was wearing a kimono, but I saw its blue eyes and leather wrapped hands, and I knew, somehow, this was Splinter.

We arrived at the botttom of the ladder. I finally couldn't help myself.

"Splinter?" He turned around and swiped the air where I was jus just standing, but I was ready and I flipped into the air, landing a few feet away. I saw his calm eyes turn surprised.

"Lily Rose? Is it really you?"

"Yes, its me. What happened? Who's this little guy?" Splinter smiled.

I found him and three others sitting in a pile of green goop, and when I picked them up, it got on me as well, mutating us all. This is Leonardo. His brothers' names are Raphael, Donatello, and Michalangelo. I can't wait to introduce you. Come, they should be waking up soon."

So i followed my old pet to a large home. He called it the lair. He showed me a small room where the other turtles were supposed to be sleeping. He opened the door and saw a tiny, red masked turtle hitting an even smaller orange masked turtle. I guess Splinter made them weapons out of wood and twin, for Raphael was stabbing Michalangelo with tiny wooden sais. It was adorable, but Raphael was hurting his brother. I rushed into action. I picked up Raphael from behind I spun around away from Michalangelo so Splinter could calm him. I scolded the tiny turtle tot.

"No Raphael, No hurting anyone with your sais, especially not your brothers." Raphael growled and started thrashing in the air. I frowned and scolded him again.

"No Raph, you have to listen to me, or else you get you weapons taken away." Raph stopped thrashing. He looked down at the floor.

"Okay." I set him back down in his bed and turned around. Michalangelo was crying. Splinter was trying to calm him, but was not having any luck. I was only twelve, but I gve it a shot. I picked up Michalangelo and started rocking him. I don't know what I did, but he grabbed my necklace and fell asleep. I was about to lay him back down in his bed when I noticed his bruises dissapearing. I looked down at my necklace. It was healing him! I remembered when I tripped on the manhole cover and and broke my arm. The pain was gone almost instantly. I waited until Mikey was all healed then put him back in his bed. I instantly turned and looked at Slpinter.

"I don't know either, so don't even bother asking." He sighed and shook his head. He laid down Leo, for he was already fast asleep. I picked up Donnie, who was just sitting there sucking his thumb.

"Can I have a mug of coffee?" I looked at him.

"I... guess... I... Yea, you know what? Yea, go for it. He smiled as I carried him to the kitchen.

Its been four years since then. The turtles grew quickly, and even though the act my age, they treat me with respect. I'm only sixteen, but they act like I'm their mother. They still don't know their story, or mine either. But I will admit it. Training four teenage ninjas anything besides technique and ninja stuff is impossible, though I am working on table manners. Wish me luck!


End file.
